


And They Were Enemies

by pietrosminimoff



Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Billy is a Brotherhood mutant, Domestic Fluff, Gets a little angsty at the end oops, M/M, magneto was right
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 20:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20141752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pietrosminimoff/pseuds/pietrosminimoff
Summary: Wiccan is a member of the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. Hulkling is an Avenger. But their alter egos, Billy Kaplan and Teddy Altman, are dating.





	And They Were Enemies

Neither of them knew. Neither of them knew who was behind the title. Hulkling was constantly shapeshifting, and always green, making it impossible to guess who he really was. And Wiccan? Wiccan had that damned hood that covered his face. So neither of them knew.

Wiccan was a member of the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. He wreaked havoc on humans, following Magneto’s orders constantly. His spells were a force to be reckoned with. He was a reality warper, not unlike the Scarlet Witch. The difference was the Scarlet Witch was a hero. Wiccan was a killer.

Hulking was an Avenger. He fought side by side with the superior Hawkeye, Vision, Speed, Patriot, Stature, Iron Lad, and Miss America. There were others, too, but those were Hulkling’s friends. The people he trusted his life with. At least, his hero life. But he had a civilian life, too.

“Babe, I’m home,” Teddy Altman called through the apartment. He had just gotten home from a battle with the notorious Brotherhood, and Wiccan had given him a run for his money, but thanks to his healing factor, all evidence of that was nearly gone. He tried to keep his hero life and his regular life separate, because god forbid he endanger his boyfriend.

Said boyfriend came out of their small kitchen, holding a pot of pasta. Billy Kaplan smiled warmly at him, not touching him because, well, his hands were full. “You’re just in time for dinner,” he replied, returning to the kitchen to pour out the boiling water. Teddy followed him, hugging Billy from behind and resting his chin on his shoulder. The steam billowed up over them, and Teddy sighed happily. Billy wasn’t a hero. At least, not in the literal sense. There was nothing magical about him, and Teddy was thankful for that, because one thing exceptional about Billy was his desire to do good in the world. If he had powers, there was no doubt that Billy would become a superhero, and he would probably get hurt. Billy worked at an animal shelter a few blocks away, he did community service when he could, but he constantly felt like it wasn’t enough. 

Or at least, so he said.

Billy was actually a mutant. He  _ did _ work at an animal shelter, and he  _ did _ do community service, but whenever he wasn’t doing those things? He was giving the Avengers hell. He never vocalized his anger at them, but they didn’t care about mutant lives. They didn’t care about mutants dying and being oppressed and all the bad things that were happening. The Avengers couldn’t be trusted. And the X-Men… they were a mess. They were so busy kissing the ass of humanity that they couldn’t see that nothing would change. But Billy could. He had peered into alternate dimensions, looking for the best possible outcomes. And all of them ended with mutants in cages, dying and sick and extinct. Where were the precious Avengers then? Locking them away.

Of course, not all of the Avengers were bad. Everyone knew who Hawkeye was, and Billy was friends with her. She didn’t know about his past either. And Speed… That was Billy’s twin brother. It was impossible to not know. Tommy was the only one who knew about Billy’s double life, and he was decent at keeping secrets. They fought over it a lot, sure, but Tommy could at least  _ kind of _ understand where Billy was coming from. And then there was the Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver and Thor, all of whom seemed pretty cool. Billy kind of suspected he had a connection with her, but a Brotherhood mutant couldn’t exactly waltz up to an Avenger and say “Hey, are we related?” Magneto did that, but that's besides the point.

But Teddy didn’t know any of that. As far as he was concerned, Billy was just an average twenty year old gay. And Billy didn’t know that Teddy was Hulkling. It was hard to focus on faces when there were so many Avengers.

Billy was zoning out as the pasta fell into the strainer, and Teddy nudged him gently. “Earth to Bee, where are you?” he teased the reality warper. 

Billy jolted. “Huh? Oh. Just thinking about this dog that got adopted today. He was hurt really bad and we patched him up, but you know Kate? Hawkeye? She adopted him. He was pretty happy to see her.” A lie. It had happened! But that wasn’t what he’d been thinking about. Obviously. But Teddy took it as the truth and nodded. 

After dinner, Teddy decided he was going to take a shower. It was what he needed, a hot shower after a warm meal. The perfect way to wind down before getting into bed to cuddle with his boyfriend. It was Billy’s night to do the dishes, anyway.

Twenty minutes later, Teddy was humming softly as he got out of the shower. As the water stopped running, he heard two voices. One sounded… strangely familiar. Tommy? As in Speed? He and Quicksilver were the only two who talked that quickly, and he sounded too young to be Quicksilver. Yeah, that was Tommy. But what was Tommy Shepherd doing in  _ his _ apartment? Was Billy going to find out about his superhero side gig? Panic filled him, and he put his ear to the door.

“You can’t keep doing this, Billiam. He’s going to figure it out,” Tommy was saying.

“No, he won’t. I can’t be arrested, you know that. No one knows who I am. And stop calling me that,” Billy shot back.

“Aren’t you supposed to be the smart twin? What makes you think terrorism is smart?”

_ Terrorism?  _ What was Tommy talking about? And  _ twin? _ Teddy didn’t open the door. He was afraid of making too much noise. Thank god for thin New York walls. There was a long pause.

“You haven’t seen what I’ve seen. The destruction. The pain. The  _ neglect _ . The X-Men’s way is wrong, and when have the Mighty Avengers ever cared about mutants?” The scorn was present in his voice, and Teddy couldn’t help but feel a little guilty.

“This again? No, I haven’t seen what you’ve seen, and I’m glad for it! Because clearly it’s turned you into some weird mutant supremacist!” 

Billy was a mutant? Mutants… terrorism… The pieces were starting to come together in Teddy’s head.

“I am doing what is best for my species,  _ Speed! _ I can’t put my faith in your team!”

“So doing what’s best involves hiding behind a stupid cloak and your fancy spells, right,  _ Wiccan?  _ You put your faith in Magneto?”

“Magneto is right!”   
  


Teddy froze. He shattered. Billy was  _ Wiccan? _ His enemy? Someone he fought on the daily? He silently got dressed, the rest of the argument drowning out as blood rushed to his ears. Then he opened the door. Tommy and Billy were in each other’s face, and it was very easy to see the resemblance. Teddy took a deep breath.

“You’re Wiccan?”


End file.
